The Paintings of Peach's Castle
by Yoshi100Aus
Summary: Peach has invited the Mario Bros. and others to lunch, but will it all go well? My first story. Please review. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invitation

It was a bright and sunny morning, with a slightly cloudy sky. Mario was at home, sitting in the lounge room, about to turn on the television when-

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang. Mario hurried to the door and quickly opened it. Standing just outside the door was Mario's slightly taller, younger brother, Luigi.

'Hello!' Luigi greeted his brother in a cheery voice. 'We've got mail!'

'Hmm? Who's it addressed to?' Mario asked, with a curious look at the pink envelope.

'Uh.. both of us,' Luigi said.

'Oh, whoops, you should come inside!' Mario said and he motioned to Luigi to follow him.

Once they were comfortably seated, Luigi said,'You should open it. Come on!'

'Oh, okay then,' Mario said and Luigi handed over the envelope. Mario carefully prised the envelope open and took out a white piece of paper with beautiful handwriting on it.

Mario read the letter aloud:

_Dear Mario __and__ Luigi,_

_I invite you to come over for lunch at the castle today. I've invited many others and hope you will be able to come as well._

_From Peach_

'Well...we should go then, shouldn't we? We don't want to disappoint the princess...' Luigi said after Mario had finished reading.

'Yes, definitely. I wonder who else is coming,' Mario said. 'Well, come on let's go, Luigi! It's getting close to lunch time!' So the two brothers headed off to the pipe that led to the front of Peach's castle.

**Hey everyone! I've got a question...which character? You'll find out what happens to them later...**

**Daisy, Toad or Waluigi?**

**Put it in your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**jmcneill23: Yup, I'm glad you like it and I'll (try) keep making the story better. Also, thanks for your review!**

**SonicBoom403: Thanks for reading and saying a character in your review!**

**From the 3 reviews, it obviously was Daisy! Also,it's in bold because I wrote this on 'Notes'. Now, let's continue!**

**Chapter 2: At Peach's Castle**

**Mario and Luigi ran off toward Toad Town.'How will we get there in time?' Luigi asked Mario, stumbling a bit from stepping on a small rock.**

**'The pipe next to Dr. Toadley's that leads to Peach's Castle!' Mario said with a puzzled look on his face, as to why Luigi didn't think of this.'Well, actually, Peach's garden, actually. Not like we could just warp into the castle!'**

**'Those newly installed pipes? So that's why they're there!' Luigi said, answering his own question.**

**'You don't expect us to scale one of those hills to get to Peach's Castle, or to hike to DK's Jungle, or to fly to Yoshi's Island, do you?' Mario asked. 'That 's what they're for. There are also pipes from Peach's castle etc. that go back to Toad Town too!'**

**They finally arrived at the 'Pipes to far areas'.'Oh, we should visit the Beanbean Kingdom again soon, sometime,' Mario said as he looked around at all the pipes. Peach's Castle... Peach's Castle... hmm...'**

**'Uh, bro, I found it. It's right here,' Luigi said.**

**'Ok, then lets-a-go to Peach's Castle!' Mario said as he jumped into the pipe.**

**'Okey-dokey!' Luigi said as he followed suit.**

**As Mario had said they would, they had landed in the large garden in front of Peach's gigantic castle. They looked around to see a few bunnies playing tag, and heard many birds twittering when-**

**'BOO!' a voice suddenly shouted.**

**'WAAA! WHERE?!' Luigi screamed and made to hide behind a tree, but Mario held him back and whirled around. 'Waluigi! Wario! What was that for?!' Mario said, half-frustrated, half-amused. **

**'Well, gotta make an entrance don't we!' Waluigi said.**

**'No, we make an entrance when we **_**make an entrance,'**_** Luigi said, resulting in Waluigi punching Luigi.**

**'Don't you get smart with me!' Waluigi said.**

**'I didn't know you were that smart as to know when someone is being smart with you,' Luigi teased. This time Wario tried to kick Luigi in the leg, but ended up falling over. Mario and Luigi started laughing, and even Waluigi started laughing. **

**'Come on, we need to go inside!' Mario said when nearly all the laughter had died down. They walked over to the door and Luigi knocked 3 times.**

**'Come in,' came the sweet voice of Peach and they opened the door.**

**The first thing they saw was Peach and Daisy, sitting on the stairs.**

**'Ah, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, you 're here!' Peach said with a joyful tone.**

**'Yes, and who else is coming?' Mario asked.**

**'Diddy and Donkey Kong,' Peach said.'I hope they're not late.'**

**'And anyone else, princess?' Luigi inquired politely.**

**'You'll see,' Peach answered.**

**'So, where are we having lunch?' Mario asked.**

**'Oh, I thought it would be nice to have a picnic in the garden,' Peach said.'**

**'That's a wonderful idea!' Mario said at the same time as Wario said,'Not a ruddy picnic!' **

**Mario and Luigi glared at Wario.**

**'Well, at least there's free food,' Wario grumbled. They turned their attention back to Peach and Daisy. **

**'Oh, I'm going to explore a bit, will that be okay with you, Peach?,' Daisy asked.**

**'That will be fine,' Peach said.**

**Ten minutes later...**

**'...yes, that's right,' Peach said. Mario, Peach and Luigi were talking together and Wario and Waluigi were having their own conversation.**

**'I wonder where Daisy is,' Luigi said, looking around.**

**'I wonder if she's alright, because she went down to the basement and she hasn't returned to here or went to an upper floor...' Peach said with a worried look. **

**'It's alright, I'll go and check on her, okay princess?' Mario said, patting her on the back. So Mario went down to the basement.**

**After checking the whole basement, there was no sign of Daisy and Mario decided to go back to the others.**

**'Well? Peach asked.**

**Mario took a deep breath and said,**

**'She's not ******there.'****

****And****** that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you'll review! Until the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**jmcneill23: Thanks for the support, I'll keep writing!**

**I'm posting Chapters 3&4 together. Now, back to the story!**

**Chapter 3: The next visitors**

**'How... how in the world did I get here?!' Daisy asked herself. She scratched her head and said,'Oh yeah... I was chasing a rabbit and I dived... and I... uh... Oh, right, I dived into the wall... and I went through it! Ah! But there is no sand outside Peach's castle, let alone a giant bird and a pyram- AHH! Give that back you filthy bird! Give back my tiara!' And Daisy started to chase the bird.**

**'How will we find-'**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**'Hello? It's Yoshi! Anyone there?'**

**'Come in, Yoshi!' Luigi answered. Yoshi came in and looked around.'Is anyone else coming?' Yoshi asked with a puzzled look on his face.'Yes, Diddy and Donkey Kong,' Peach said.**

**'That's all?'**

**'No, there are others coming too.'**

**'Who?'**

**'You'll see!'**

**'Like Dai-'**

**'Right, um...Mario?'**

**'Well... Daisy said she wanted to explore and went to the basement but...she hasn't returned and I didn't find her when I checked...' Mario said, with a concerned look on his face. **

**'You don't think Bows-'**

**'That's not possible, Wario. He wouldn't be able to-'**

**'What about Bowser with a Toad disgui-'**

**'Waluigi, how would Bowser-'**

**'Okay, what if she got kidnapped by an evil rab-'**

**'NO, WARIO!' Everyone shouted, even Waluigi who then slapped Wario in the face.**

**'Okay, what if she fell into a painting?!' Waluigi said in a really sarcastic voice.**

**'Maybe!'said a new voice. **

**'Toad! Toadette! So you're finished cleaning that Minigame Cupboard?' Peach asked.**

**'Yes, your highness,' Toadette said.**

**'So anyway, what were we saying? Right, Daisy fell into a-'**

**CRASH!**

**'Sorry!' Came a voice from outside.**

**'Captain!' Said another.**

**'Huh? Are we here?' Came a sleepy voice.**

**'You honestly JUST woke up?!' Came a different voice. **

**'LET'S JUST GO INSIDE!' Shouted the first voice.**

**'Ugh...' Daisy panted and fell over forwards from exhaustion. 'Huh...?' She looked forward a bit further and saw a square button with two parallel stripes. 'Isn't that a pause button?' She reached out for it and pressed it. Suddenly, a small image thing appeared on the ground as if there was a projector projecting the image. **

**'The only thing it says is continue...' Daisy said and saw a button next to 'Continue'.'Aww, there's no quit...' Daisy moaned and pressed 'Continue'. She sighed and kicked the sand up. Luckily, the bird, Klepto, was above her and got sand in its face from Daisy, resulting it to drop the tiara and fly away.'Ah,' She said, picking the tiara up and placing it on her head. 'Hmm, next I'll go to the pyramid, it's so hot out here!' And Daisy started the walk to the pyramid.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**'Come in.'**

**First a blue Toad came in. Then a green and a yellow. Lastly, a red Toad came in, that wore a flashlight on its head and carried a backpack.'Hey everyone! It's me! The great Captain Toad is back!'**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The search for Daisy

'Okay, Peach, who are ALL the people who are comi-' Mario started, but was interrupted by another knock and a voice saying,'Koopa!'

'Come in,' Peach said, Koopa came through the door and seated himself on a step on the stairs.

'Could I PLEASE finish?! Who is coming to the picnic, Peach?' Mario finally asked, relieved that there were no interruptions.

Peach replied,'Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Captain Toad and his crew, Diddy and Donkey Kong, Professor E. Gadd and Prince Peasley.'

'Okay. Paintings... RIGHT! The _PAINTINGS!_ Remember?' Mario said.

'Oh yeah!' Yoshi, Luigi and Wario said at the same time as Waluigi said,'WHAT?! I WAS JOKING!'

Mario rolled his eyes. 'So. We'll split up in the basement.' Mario said.

'The Captain Toad crew will go with me to Shifting Sand Land. Luigi, you can go with Koopa Troopa and Yoshi to Big Boo's Haunt. Last, Wario and Waluigi, you can go to Lethal Lava Land. Peach, Toad, Toadette, you should stay in the castle. Any questions?'

'What about Hazy Maze Cave?' Luigi asked.

'No, I don't think Daisy would fall into a big hole. Anyone else?' No one raised their hand.'Good. Now, let's-a-go!' And they all went down to the basement.

'Wow, what a long walk... ah... finally... I'm going in!' Daisy said and she went inside. 'WHOA! IT'S HUGE!' Daisy shouted in surprise.'Uh.. I should've expected that. So... I guess I have to make it waaaayyyyy up there to get... Let's see... A star! Okay! I'd better get going!

*Peach's Castle Courtyard*

'Wait a second, Daisy would've went to a painting, not... Not to a cage that leads to Big Boo's Haunt by punching a Boo! And Daisy could've easily fell into the hole to Hazy Maze Cave... Guys, we're going to Hazy Maze Cave.'

*Lethal Lava Land*

'IT'S SO HOT!' Waluigi screamed.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S CALLED LETHAL LAVA LAND YOU IDIOT!'

*Shifting Sand Land*

'So, we'll split up and search, then meet here again. If we don't find Daisy, we'll go to the pyramid,' Mario instructed the Toads.'Got it?'

'Got it!' The Toads said, and they all went searching for Daisy.

I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Power Flowers

'Getting there... Come on...' Daisy said. She was exhausted from the long walk, avoiding enemies, and some parts of the sand were going backwards. Daisy even fell down to a lower floor, sometimes.

*Peach's Castle*

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

'Come in,' Peach said, wondering when the others would be back so that they could finally have lunch. The door opened and in came Professor E. Gadd.

'Greetings, Peach! I am honoured to be here!' The professor said.'Where is everyone?' He asked.

'They, um, have gone on a rescue mission to find... Daisy?' Peach told him.'Hmm... I know, why don't you go find Luigi?' Peach suggested.'He's at Big Boo's Haunt, so that fancy vacuum can suck those ghosts up! It'll save him a lot of work!'

'Yes, a great idea, Peach! I'll be off, then! Uhhh... Where is the place?'

'Down, in the courtyard. I heard the entrance is in a Boo. Good luck!'

And the professor set off to the courtyard.

*Lethal Lava Land*

Waluigi and Wario carelessly walked around the area, not even caring about their mission.'Let's see what happens when we step in the la-'

'NO!' Wario shouted but Waluigi had already stepped in it.

'OWWW! OWEEEAHHH!' Waluigi screamed.'OWWW!' Waluigi screamed again. Then he disappeared.

'Nooo!' Wario screamed. He stupidly ran after him and burned himself.

Wario respawned.'NOOO!' Wario screamed.'WALUIGI!'

Then Waluigi respawned.'Ah! I saw this...'

Waluigi x 1

'Me too. They're called lives. We get 2. Lose them and we Game Over.'Wario jumped over the small space of lava and proceeded.'Coming?'

*Hazy Maze Cave entrance*

'Ready?' Luigi asked, but just then the door opened and in came Professor E. Gadd.

'Oh! Luigi! I thought that you were in the courtyard! Peach told you to go there but I went the wrong way! I guess that's what we call luck! So, where does this lead to?'

'Hazy Maze Cave. We need to find Daisy! Let's go!'

*Shifting Sand Land*

'This is a long walk,' Mario said as he pulled his foot out of the quicksand.

'Oh, I know, I can use a Power Flower!' Mario said and pulled out a Power Flower. He suddenly inflated like a balloon, and started floating around. When the powerup ran out, Mario sat on the ground and sighed. There was no sign of Daisy. He would just have to wait for the Toads to return.

*Shifting Sand Land Pyramid*

Daisy panted and fell onto the ground.'Just a bit further...' She said. She got up and reached for the star which turned into a flower.'Huh?! I've heard of these! Power Flowers! I wonder what my power is!' She touched the flower. Suddenly, a flower top appeared.'Huh? It looks like I can step on it...' Daisy stepped on it. It remained still. Then she stood on it. It started floating.'This is cool! It's like a surfboard, except on air!' And Daisy flew outside.

Outside, Mario had 3 of the Toads.'Have you seen the Captain?' Mario asked.

'WOOHOO!' Shouted a joyful voice.

'That's Daisy!' Mario said happily.

'Mario! I'm coming!' Daisy said. She zoomed through the air and excellently landed right next to Mario.'Check my Flower Power out! Cool, huh?' Just then, Captain Toad came over.'Ack! Sand all over me! Oh? Daisy! Let's go, Mario!' And they went over to the button. Mario pressed the button. This time, it came up with 'Continue' and 'Go back to Peach's Castle'. Mario pressed the button next to 'Go back to Peach's Castle' and they teleported back to Peach's Castle.

*Lethal Lava Land*

'What happens when we Game Over?'Waluigi asked.

'We respawn in Peach's Castle after about a minute or two,' Wario answered.

'Why don't we do it? I don't think that Daisy girl could get through here!' Waluigi suggested.

'Yeah!' So Wario and Waluigi just ran into the lava... And got Game Overs.

*Hazy Maze Cave*

'Nothing. Did you guys find Daisy?' Luigi asked them with a hopeful look.

'Nope,' Yoshi, Professor E. Gadd and Koopa told Luigi.

'Well... We better go back,' Then Luigi took them back to the pause button and teleported them back.

And that's the end of that chapter. I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The final visitors

Nearly everyone was there. The people there were just waiting for-

KNOCK KNOCK!

'Come in,' Peach said in a calm voice. The next person to come was... Actually, were. It was Diddy and Donkey Kong. After about a minute or so, there was another knock.'Come in,' Peach said in a bored voice most likely because of the repetitive use of the words. Prince Peasley zoomed in on his flying cushion, saying,'Hello, everyone who is here!'

'Now that everyone's here, why don't I first take you around the castle?'

There were whispers and nods of agreement.'Ok, then let's go.' First she took them to the Bob-Omb Battlefield painting. Quite quickly, Prince Peasley lost control of his flying cushion and flew through the painting!

'You've got to be kidding me,' Mario sighed.

*Bob-Omb Battlefield*

Mario had sent Luigi, Yoshi and Peach. Despite how dangerous it was, Peach had stated,'I invited them here, it is mostly my responsibility.' Luigi told Yoshi to go to the Big Bob-Omb and told Peach to check the lower ground. Luigi said he would check the level ground. So they set off in their different directions. The first place Luigi checked was in the flower beds. All he found was a One-Up Mushroom. Next he checked the Chain Chomp area. He ground-pounded the peg holding the Chain-Chomp on the ground. The Chain-Chomp ran around for a bit and then crashed the bars to the star, as usual.

But there was no star.

So Luigi looked into the place where the star should have been. Something else was there. A... A painting. Suddenly, he was pushed into the painting!

Yoshi finally arrived atop the mountain to find Prince Peasley on the ground from being thrown around by the 'King' Bob-Omb. Yoshi quickly ran over and picked him up, placed him on his back, grabbed the floating pillow, and sprinted down the mountain.

Peach looked all around the lower area. She didn't find anything. After about 5 minutes, she heard someone call her name and recognised it to be Yoshi.'Yoshi?!' She called back. She walked forwards, in the direction that the voice came from, and soon met up with Yoshi and Prince Peasley, who looked close to fainting.'Where is-?'

'After. We need to get going. The pause button. Let's go.'

*Peach's Castle*

'No. I didn't find him.'

There were many gasps and even a cry of fear from Daisy. The only ones who didn't seem to care were Wario and Waluigi.

'Anything?' Mario asked.

'Well... The Chain Chomp's gate thing was open and it wasn't there.e I saw a painting, but no star. I thought he returned with the star.'

'A painting?_ In __a painting?_ I don't remember ever seeing that...'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Luigi is Missing

Luigi gasped and looked around. This place was somewhat familiar... And then it struck him. This was not a place he had been to before, but it was still a Bowser Level. It was filled with lava and an odd poisonous substance thing... Just like it was in Super Mario Galaxy, how the 'Matter' was 'Dissolving' or something like that. Now he had to find his way through this place and defeat Bowser. But what would happen? All Power Stars had been retrieved. Super Mario 64 and the extra 30 from DS, plus the ones from Super Mario Galaxy 1&2.'Maybe there are more Power Stars,' he thought to himself.'Maybe Bowser found more and made a painting in EVERY painting in Peach's Castle, for each of the new Power Star. That would make... 15. Unless I count paintings or places with the Secret Stars. But no, Bowser mentioned that he never even knew about the Secret Stars, so he can't have put any paintings in those places. Especially the ones that don't even include the use of paintings... Like the 8 glowing rabbits. Unless he turned the rabbits into paintings...' Luigi smiled to himself. It reminded him of the times with his vacuum and how Professor E. Gadd had told him to capture all the ghosts... 'Wait,' Luigi said to himself.'Who pushed me into the painting?' There were no clues to that. But now, he had something else to think about. Another job to do. To retrieve the first of what would now be called the 'Bonus Stars'.

*Peach's Castle*

'So, that means that Bowser's got more stars. That's the only explanation. Why else would he create more paintings? Where else would Luigi have gone?' Mario said.

'Well, what can we do about it?!' Waluigi asked angrily.

'Yeah, just because one of YOUR friends is missing doesn't mean WE have to do anything!' Wario shouted.

'He's your COUSIN! And yet you don't care!' Daisy screamed. 'That's ATROCIOUS!'

'Please calm down, Daisy,' Yoshi said politely.

'B-but...st-still...' Daisy stuttered.

'Well, we can't have the picnic without Luigi,' Peach said.

'JUST BECAUSE HE-'

'WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!' Koopa screamed at Waluigi. He fell silent immediately.

'I need a break from this. I'm going to Snowman's Land to just chill out for a bit, okay?' So Mario walked off to find the room to Snowman's Land.

'Wait, Mario, I'm coming too,' Yoshi said and followed after Mario.

'We'll just have to-' Peach started, but Wario once again rudely interrupted,'I AM SICK OF RUDDY WAITING FOR-'

'SHUT UP!' Daisy screamed.

'Huh? So what's going on? What's the shouting all about?' The Yellow Toad from Captain Toad's crew asked after abruptly waking up. He was nearly always asleep.

'I hope this will end soon,' Peach said, then sighed.

*The Bowser Level*

'What? These are... Strange gravitational pulls! Right. I'm in space again. But I'll have to get through it,' Luigi said in a nervous but at the same time confident voice while walking toward the section with odd gravity.'I'll have to.'

**That's another chapter complete. As usual, please review! Every one of them will help!**


End file.
